


Cosquillas

by R3ddien



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, No sé qué poner no me estén jodiendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ddien/pseuds/R3ddien





	Cosquillas

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando Tae encontró a Namjoon dormido sobre su escritorio. Se miraba tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación en su rostro y en cierta forma era relajante verlo así.

—Namjoon —le llamó en voz baja, pero él no pareció inmutarse.

—Namjoon —volvió a llamar mientras meneaba su hombro con un poco de fuerza, pero seguía sin despertarse.

—¡KIM NAMJOON! —le gritó con tal brusquedad que Nam se despertó repentinamente y se cayó de la silla por el susto. Tae también se cayó pero por no poder contener la risa.

—Muy gracioso, Tae —dijo mientras se incorporaba y dejaba al chico retorcerse en el piso de la risa. Después de un rato él también se incorporó.

—¿Aún no has terminado? —preguntó al ver la pila de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

—Ya terminé, sólo debo guardarlos e irme.

—¿No quieres esperar a que Jin salga? 

Namjoon se sonrojó sólo ante la idea. Posiblemente Tae lo atrapó pensando en él—No. Quisiera irme a casa ya —comenzó a guardar los papeles.

—¿Los quieres mucho, no? —otra pregunta que tomó a Nam por sorpresa.

—Te pregunté eso, pero de todos modos ya sé la respuesta —continuó Tae—, sin duda lo quieres mucho.

—Lo amo —respondió con absoluta seguridad—. Amo a Jin con todo mi corazón, y haría lo que fuese con tal de verlo feliz.

Tae sonrió ante la respuesta, pero Namjoon notó la tristeza en los ojos del joven. “Yo también lo amo” pudo ver claramente que tenía la intención de decirlo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Te vas en bus? —preguntó en su lugar.

—Bicicleta.

Sonrió—Yo también, ¿nos vamos juntos? 

Y así dieron por terminada la corta conversación. Ninguno sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que les traería.


End file.
